The Sadistic Love Of Vampires
by Mitsuky Rs
Summary: Hubo una época donde humanos y monstruos convivían en armonía, hasta que en cierta fiesta el hijo del clan de los vampiros del sur y la hija de la familia real del reino vecino se conocen y se enamoran perdidamente uno del otro rompiendo así los lazos de paz entre ambas formas de vida. 14 años después sus hijos se verán involucrados en un rollo similar...
1. Chapter 1

Sadic vampire love

(Fanfic RinxLen y MikuxKaito)

NOTA: Vocaloid no me pertenece sus derechos a Yamaha y crypton future media

Capítulo 1

"el comienzo de todo"

Hace años atrás hubo una época donde los humanos y los monstruos convivíamos en armonía.

Todos se respetaban (los monstruos de un lado y los humanos de otro)

Pero un día todo cambio, uno de los hijos del rey (humanos) odiaba a los monstruos ya que su madre los dejo a él, su hermana menor y a su padre por convertirse en uno, tampoco al rey le agradaban del todo los monstruos, pero se mantenía firme por mantener el orden entre ambos mundos.

En cuanto a la hija menor del rey de nombre Lily ella siempre tuvo cierto interés en los monstruos igual que su madre quien también tenía esa fascinación con ellos. Pero con el tiempo esa fascinación se fue convirtiendo en un miedo...

Un miedo a lo desconocido, que al mismo tiempo le imploraba que fuera a descubrirla.

Un día se organizó una gran fiesta para celebrar en día en que los humanos y los monstruos habían quedado en un tratado de paz.

Asistían todo tipo de monstruos y todas las clases sociales humanas.

A ese lugar llegaron los reyes vampiros con su hijo León y su prometida (quien odia a los humanos)

Era una fiesta muy divertida monstruos y humanos conviviendo etc.

La princesa Lily de tan solo 19 primaveras comenzó a aburriese cada vez más y más ya que no conocía a nadie más que a su hermano y su padre (quienes se encontraban más que borrachos y bailando con distintas doncellas)

Entonces comenzó a caminar por toda la fiesta hasta llegar al balcón donde daba la luz blanca y pura de la luna. Se quedó estática pensando en su madre a quien no había visto en muchos años. Desde que ella tenía 5 años para ser exacta y ahora ella tenía 19 años y aún no entendía el hecho de que su madre la haya dejado por cumplir una fantasía.

-mentiste mami, dijiste que yo y mi hermano éramos tus más adorados tesoros, ¿Por qué nos dejaste?..-

La joven se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras la suave brisa y la luz de la luna tocaban su rostro con una delicadez extrema, haciendo que su larga cabellera rubia se moviera un poco a la vez que una lagrima llena de dolorosos recuerdos caía por la extensión de su sereno rostro, de repente una voz interrumpió sus melancólicos pensamientos.

-es una noche bastante hermosa como para que una flor tan bella como usted, llore de pena y dolor...- la joven se exalto un poco.

Ya que no se había percatado de que le habían estado observando, entonces se dio media vuelta y descubrió a un joven muchacho de su edad o un par de años más grande, de cabello Rubio, corto y lucía un traje negro con una capa por el lado superior negra y por el lado inferior de un rojo intenso. En su traje llevaba la insignia de una familia que a juzgar por el diseño. Pertenecía una familia de nobles. Al instante en que los ojos de ambos se encontraron, tanto la chica como el joven comenzaron a sentir atracción uno por el otro a tal grado que ambos estaban un tanto sonrojados.

-eh? ...p-perdone pero... ¿quién es usted joven, bueno se puede saber?

-a perdone mis malos modales hermosa damisela, mi nombre es León, soy el hijo del clan de los vampiros del sur.

-U... Un vampiro...?- La joven al enterarse trato de tomar un poco de distancia ya que los vampiros normalmente atacaban a los humanos (o eso fue lo que le dijo su hermano) El joven al darse cuenta de que había provocado inseguridad en la muchacha trato de calmarla.

-No tiene por qué temer hermosa señorita, no la morderé- dijo en un tanto tono burlón para hacerla cambiar su expresión. Ante esto la chica dejo un poco de lado su miedo y le revelo una pequeña pero linda sonrisa.

Ante esto el joven se sonrojo un poco.

- ejem ... Bueno creo que falta que me mencione su nombre señorita.

- ay pero que descortesía de mi parte, enserio perdóneme mi nombre es Lily soy la hija del rey de este palacio, encantada de conocerle. Después de decir esto hizo una reverencia.

- Lily... Hermoso nombre... Perfecto para una muchacha de tan radiante belleza. Dijo este con una sonrisa, ante el cumplido y la sonrisa que le brindo el joven tan apuesto la muchacha no pudo evitar su sonrojo.

-a-arigato...

-bueno, disculpe si mi pregunta la incómoda pero ¿Que hacia una rosa tan hermosa como usted en este lugar en vez de bailar alegremente como todos los demás?

- bueno digamos que los bailes nunca se me han dado y no conozco a ninguno de los presentes.

-bueno haberlo dicho antes- después de decir esas palabras extendió su mano y con una voz suave y cálida le pregunto.

- ¿Quiere bailar conmigo?

- p-pero es que yo... No soy buena bailando...

Ante esta respuesta el joven dibujo una sonrisa divertida en su rostro y dijo mientras colocaba una de sus manos al costado de su boca susurrando en tono un tanto alto para que la muchacha le escuchara.

-yo tampoco soy bueno

-pero de seguro terminare pisándolo o lastiman...

Dijo la chica en un tono avergonzado pero fue interrumpida por otra broma mofada por el chico.

- entonces tratare de evitar sus pisotones para que no suceda- dijo con un tono divertido y una gran sonrisa. Ante tal acto la chica se río levemente y sonrió mientras tomaba la mano del joven para comenzar a bailar en aquel espacioso balcón.

Una música un tanto romántica comenzó a sonar y con ella el baile de ambos comenzaba, se comían con la mirada, ambos estaban un tanto sonrojados, se notaba que había chispa en ambos. Un gran sentimiento de amor comenzaba a florecer con cada paso que daban y con cada segundo que pasaba.

-¿Sabes...? Nunca en mi vida había visto a una chica tan hermosa como tú..

Ante esto la chica se puso tan roja como un tomate, su corazón latía a mil por hora.

-m-muchas gracias ... Dijo en un tono avergonzado.

-Jamás pensé que en una fiesta como esta me encontraría unos ojos tan lindos y brillantes como los tuyos.

Ante esto la chica se sonrojo aún más...

-b-bueno yo tampoco creí que en esta fiesta tan aburrida conocería a un joven tan guapo, divertido y educado como usted..-dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa.

Al escuchar esas palabras el joven se ruborizo un poco y se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de esa chica con la que se encontraba bailando en ese mismo instante .

- he gracias.

Mientras bailaban comenzaban a platicar de muchas cosas, como sus sueños, sus metas, sus familias... De todo comenzaron a hablar...descubriendo que ambos poseían barias cosas en común lo cual les atraía más el uno al otro...

Esa noche una maldición comenzaba a formarse.…

Pasaron los meses ambos amantes se reunían en una cabaña abandonada en el bosque cada viernes, donde se besaban y pasaban el tiempo juntos. Pero no sabían que esto sería su condena ...

Tanto el hermano de Lily como la prometida de León comenzaban a sospechar de algo. Ya que ambos ultimadamente se portaban "extraño" así que un día decidieron seguirles hasta donde estaba la cabaña…

Pero ese día no fue como los otros, ese día ambos amantes se estaban entregando a la lujuria y a la pasión en aquella cabaña.

Mientras ellos se entregaban a su amor. El hermano de Lily y la prometida de León veían todo con repugnancia y dolor. Al percatarse de que ellos dos se encontraban en la misma posición de inaceptación y en el mismo lugar decidieron hacer una tregua.

Paso 1 mes desde ese día entonces fue cuando el plan de ambos se puso en marcha...

La prometida de León había quedado embarazada y alardeaba que ese bebe que ella esperaba en el vientre era de León. Ante eso los padres de ambos decidieron que el compromiso tenía que ser inmediato, león aun no lo aceptaba y a su vez no podía creer que su prometida estuviese esperando bebe de él, cuando ellos nunca habían tenido contacto de esa manera pero ella aseguraba que era de él. Y como León era un joven responsable acepto la obligación de cuidar de su prometida y de su bebe, pero aun temía como explicárselo a su adorada Lily.

Esa misma tarde ambos se reunieron.

- Lily, parece ser que mi boda con mí prometida defoko se ha adelantado para dentro de una semana. Y esto se debe a que ella espera un hijo que supuestamente es mío... Lo que significa que esta será nuestra última noche junta. Decía el joven con una voz quebradiza

- pero...yo...no...No...NO!

La joven no pudo evitar soltar un río de lágrimas. Ambos se abrazaron como si nunca se hubieran abrazado, ambos lloraban, no soportaban la idea de que tendrían que separase uno del otro, el ya no poder juntar sus labios para saborear la dulce miel que desprendían con cada fugaz beso lleno de amor y afecto, el hecho de ya no poder estar en los brazos del uno del otro y sentir la calidez del otro ese pensamiento simplemente les mataba de dolor.

Pero aunque les dolió con el corazón y el alma ambos aceptaron su destino y se fundieron en un último encuentro al amor donde por segunda vez Lily le entrego su cuerpo a León.

Paso 1 mes más desde que los dos amantes ya no se veían, a Lily ya le habían conseguido marido pero algo más ocurrió en ese periodo. Y fue entonces cuando Lily comenzó a sentirse enferma, tenía desmayos, vómito y de vez en cuando falta de apetito, también noto que su periodo se había retrasado ya demasiado tiempo, la joven comenzó a preocuparse por lo que le pasaba.

Tanto su padre como su hermano la habían notado un tanto raro.

Por lo que llamaron a un médico para que este la revisara y les dijera que tenía su Lily y ocurrió que la muchacha estaba embarazada.

Ante esta noticia el rey estaba más que contento por el hecho de que sería abuelo, mientras que el marido y hermano se sentían un tanto inseguros ya que bien sabían que ese niño que la joven llevaba en el vientre no era de su marido...pero a diferencia del marido de Lily su hermano ya sabía perfectamente de quien era la criatura

Lily no tubo más opción que fingir que ese bebe era hijo de su marido, lo que logro engañar a su marido y hermano a pesar de que ella sabía que él bebe que ella esperaba era de su amado León, por lo tanto sabía que su bebe nacería siendo mitad vampiro mitad humano o incluso podría ser vampiro completo lo que pondría en peligro la vida de este.

Entonces una noche de luna llena Lily se escapó del castillo y se encamino hacia "el santuario de la luna" que era una parte del bosque donde las mujeres desesperadas por conseguir marido o con complicaciones en su embarazo acudían a rezarle a la luna quien les ayudaba.

Lily rezo por casi 2 horas pidiendo a la luna que le ayudara a proteger la vida de su bebe...

De repente una voz cálida, dulce y amable respondía a sus suplicas

- ya no llores niña. Eh escuchado tus suplicas, y tus palabras han conmovido mi corazón inmortal. Por eso he decidido ayudarte a salvar la vida de tu bebe.

Cuando este nazca ablandare el corazón de tu padre, esposo y hermano. Para que le perdonen la vida...al igual que sellare su sangre de demonio con un poderoso conjuro, sin embargo para eso necesito que des tu alma al cielo para que pueda funcionar y todo esto haré pero con una condición ...

- cualquier condición aceptare con tal de salvar la vida de mi bebe.

- Tendrás que darme a tu bebe, ya que tu no estarás en este mundo para atender sus necesidades.

-Pero...darte mí bebe...¿ para que lo quiere?

- Al igual que tú, soy mujer y mi más grande anhelo es ser madre, y ese bebe que llevas en el vientre es uno bastante privilegiado

-...entonces ... Acepto. Todo con tal de salvar la vida de mi bebe.- Decía la muchacha mientras se acariciaba el vientre con amor y suavidad (el cual ya se encontraba un tanto abultado por el crecer de la criatura dentro de él) y con algo de dolor en su corazón juro ante la luna que cumpliría con el pacto.

Pasaron los meses, tanto Lily como defoko ya tenían una pancita un tanto grande, ambas estaban a punto de cumplir los 9 meses, mientras defoko celebraba que su plan había funcionado y el hecho de que pronto seria madre, Lily lloraba casi todo el tiempo por el hecho de que pronto nacería su bebe y que no podría cuidar del como ella deseaba.

Por fin llego el día, era 27 de diciembre, nevaba con una gran abundancia por lo que se suponía que el día era muy frío, pero curiosamente no había frío alguno. Lily y defoko desde la mañana habían tenido contracciones y ambas se encontraban a punto de dar a luz y justamente a la media noche ambas dieron a luz.

Defoko dio luz a un barón, idéntico a León, cabello Rubio, tez blanca y ojos azules como el cielo.

Lily dio luz a una niña idéntica a ella, pelo Rubio, tez blanca y ojos ...

Un ojo era de color azul como los de León y los de ella mientras que otro ojo era rojo sangre. Lo que indicaba que era mitad vampiro. Cuando Lily vio a su bebe vio que la luz de la luna alumbraba la cara de ella y de su bebe anunciando la hora del adiós

-Mi...bebita...mi hija...Rin...

Ante la última palabra Lily cerro sus ojos y dejo caer su cuerpo sobre la cama. Lily no volvió a despertar

- Señor es una niña!

- ¡una niña! - decían tanto el esposo de Lily y el rey rebosantes de alegría.

- ¿ cómo es?

- es preciosa igualita a la señorita Lily aunque creo que esta enfermita de su ojo...

-¿Como que enferma del ojo?

- pus sí señor, es que tiene un ojo de color azul así como los de su hija, pero el otro lo tiene de color rojo intenso.

-¿R-rojo?- Comenzó a decir el hermano en un tono un tanto furioso. Ya que el perfectamente sabía que solo los vampiros poseían ese extravagante color de ojos.

Se aproximó al cuarto donde su hermana había dado a luz para encontrarse que el resto de las mucamas llorando y escuchar el llanto de una bebe recién nacida.

-¿qué les pasa a todas ustedes?

-j-joven ... La ...la señorita Lily... No... No lo logro...

Ante esto el joven puso una cara de horror, su saludable y hermosa hermanita había muerto en labor de parto...

Entraron de tras del su padre y el marido de su hermana quienes al ver a Lily en la cama sin rastro de vida comenzaron a soltar el llanto.

El hermano se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la bebe llorando, un pequeño moisés adornado con lazos rosas y blancos contenía a la criatura que emitía los llantos, vio que efectivamente ahí estaba la bebe con un ojo de diferente color cada uno.

El hermano sintió repugnancia al ver a la criatura de solo unos minutos de nacida en aquel moisés.

Tomo las tijeras que habían ocupado para cortar el cordón umbilical que durante un tiempo conecto a la bebe con su hermana y justo antes de que este le lastimara con el objeto pulsante, una mano le detuvo, cuando voltio a ver quién le había impedido cumplir su propósito se encontró con una mucama que jamás había visto, tenía los ojos claros verdes casi transparentes, el pelo gris y largo sujetado con una coleta baja.

- Tranquilo joven, ella es mía, yo la alejare de su familia y prometo que no taire deshonra a su familia.

Esta bebe por órdenes de su hermana ahora es mía.

Esto dejo estático al muchacho lo que provoco que soltara las tijeras, luego se dispuso a observar como la mucama envolvía a la bebe en una cobija blanca y la tomaba en brazos. Después le entrego una carta y se dispuso a caminar hacia la salida con la criatura en brazos.

El joven la siguió hasta la salida principal del castillo.

- !ALTO¡ ¿quién es usted, porque se lleva a la bebe, quien es ella?

- yo soy la luna, y ella es mi hija y me la llevo porque ese fue el acuerdo.

-La...luna? ¿De qué acuerdo habla?

-en esa carta todas tus dudas se resolverán. Y sin más que decir la mucama desapareció entre la luz de la luna y la espesa nieve, llevando con ella el resultado de un amor prohibido.

Paso el día y el hermano se las había arreglado para que nadie entrara a la habitación donde supuestamente se encontraba su sobrina recién nacida.

Después del entierro de Lily. El hermano, el padre y el viudo de Lily se dispusieron a leer la carta todos juntos.

Querida familia:

Seguramente cuando estén leyendo esto yo estaré muerta. La razón por la que les escribo esta carta, es la siguiente...

Tengo cosas que aclararles:

Mi bebe no es de Dell, es del hijo mayor del clan de los vampiros del sur. Durante meses él y yo tuvimos una relación a escondidas, pero el destino no nos permitió estar juntos...

Dell perdóname por haberte sido infiel pero yo tampoco me lo esperaba... Y menos el hecho de haber quedado embarazada...

También tengo que confesar que mi muerte no fue por causas naturales, lo que paso fue que hice un pacto con la luna para que salvara la vida de mi hija y sellara su sangre vampírica y que ella pudiera tener una vida normal. El precio por el sello de su sangre era mi alma, mientras que la salvación de su vida era...que mi bebe ... Se convirtiera en suya...

Enserio perdónenme a mí y a mi hija Rin ...

AT&T: Lily

Después de esto los tres estallaron en furia y Decidieron que esto no se quedaría así

Paso una semana desde lo ocurrido y sin más el castillo del clan de vampiros del sur fue atacado por las tropas de la familia de la difunta Lily y 5 reinos más ...,

-!¿qué diantres ocurre aquí?¡

-Usted desgraciado!

-¡ Se-señor... kagene... ¿Cómo se le ocurre profanar nuestras tierras?!

- Más bien,!¿Cómo se le ocurre a su hijo el haber profanado a mi hija?!

-¿Disculpe? Mi hijo sería incapaz de..

-¿Padre ocurre algo?

- ah con que tú eres el maldito que condeno a mi hermana a su cruel destino. Dijo el hermano furioso lanzándose contra León para golpearlo, cuando los separaron león quedo confundido, no entendía nada de lo que ocurría

- ¿De qué me hablan, que le a pasado a Lily?

- ¿Que le a pasado ? ¡Que mi hermana está muerta por tu culpa desgraciado!

Esas palabras llegaron al fondo del corazón de León, sentía como si mil estacas se clavaran en su corazón (claro tenían que ser estacas ya que él es un vampiro xD) su adorada Lily había muerto...

- y lo peor de todo es que dejo a un engendro del demonio en este mundo, y todo indica que esa criatura es tuya, infeliz.

Todos los presentes a excepción del rey y su hijo quedaron sorprendidos, el interior de León se partía en dos. 1 la parte de felicidad, por el hecho de saber que Lily había tenido un hijo suyo, mientras que la otra de dolor y decepción por el hecho de que no le cumplió a Lily como padre del menor y por el hecho de que ella había muerto.

La guerra se desato duro casi 1 año, al final todos llegaron a un acuerdo...

Los monstruos se quedarían aislados de todo el mundo en el bosque prohibido, mientras que los humanos se quedarían en la luz... Lejos de los monstruos...

Ambos clanes siguieron existiendo, al igual que el odio mutuo...

Sin embargo León seguía preguntándose donde había quedado su hija...

Su pequeña...

Fin del capítulo 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola :3**

**Bueno este es el segundo capítulo de The Sadistic Love Of Vampires (Actualizare semanalmente no se preocupen .. o bueno tratare de actualizar semanalmente) por fas dejen más reviws¡ y en cuanto a mis series en YouTube pues pienso subir los fanfics originales aquí a fanfiction para que vean en que están basadas mis animación (todas yo las escribí) **

**Bueno sin más preámbulos les dejo el capítulo 2 **

**Nota: Vocaloid no me pertenece sus derechos a Crypton Future Media y Yamaha**

**_Capítulo 2_**

**_ The Sadistic Love Of Vampires_**

**_"Dos destinos unidos por un hilo rojo"_**

Pasaron los años, tanto el rey como el viudo de Lily se habían olvidado por completo de la pequeña bebe...

Pero el hermano seguía recordando aquella criatura que había habitado el interior de su hermanita

¿Que habrá pasado con ella?, ¿Será verdad que esa mujer fuera la luna?, ¿A dónde se la habrá llevado aquella mujer?, ¿Seria idéntica a su hermana o a ...ese vampiro?

Mientras tanto en las entrañas del bosque prohibido se encontraba el castillo de los vampiros del sur, un poco en ruinas por el pasar del tiempo, se encontraba un León y una defoko jugando con su pequeño de tan solo 6 años al cual le habían puesto por nombre Len (en honor a León) el pequeño jugaba con una cría de lobo al cual llamaba por pupi...

Ese día se cumplían 6 años desde que León había dejado a Lily, León se encontraba un tanto distraído recordando todos esos bellos momentos que pasaron juntos, todas esas miradas llenas de ternura y amor, todos esos dulces besos que dejaban un buen sabor de boca a ambos...

Hasta que la voz de su pequeño lo saco de su trance

-Papi...¿Que tienes papi?

-si amor ¿Que tienes te noto muy distraído?

- no nada, solo estaba pensando...

Cuando era más joven...

Ante la expresión y palabras de su marido defoko se puso seria y le pidió a su pequeño hijo que jugara con "pupi" en la otra alcoba para hace tener privacidad con su marido y que el niño no escuchara la discusión que se acercaba

Una vez que se quedaron solos comenzó el numerito

..

- ¿Por qué, porque...porque no la olvidas de una buena vez y me prestas atención a mí y a tu hijo?

-¿P-pero que dices mujer, siempre les eh prestado atención tanto a ti como a Len, por qué dices e...?

-!¿PORQUE AUNQUE ESA PERRA ESTE MUERTA TU LE SIGUES AMANDO? ¡. YO SOY TU ESPOSA Y TU ERES MI MARIDO. ! ¿ES TAN DIFICIL COMPRENDERLO Y ACEPTAR LA REALIDAD? ¡

- No te permito que hables de ella de esa forma. RESPETA SU MEMORIA QUIERES!

Comenzó otra típica discusión entre la pareja como era de costumbre. Mientras que un pequeño niño que abrazaba a su mascota, derramaba lágrimas al otro la puerta, mientras escuchaba desconsolado como peleaban sus padres...

-Pupi... Tienes suerte...

Tus papis si se quieren... Los míos se odian...- decía el pequeño más que triste. Comenzando a dejar caer las primeras gotas de agua a través de sus ojos azules...

Mientras en otro lado.

También en las profundidades del bosque prohibido, más allá después del castillo del clan del sur, se encontraba una casa, no tenía un gran tamaño, pero era bastante amplia, se encontraba apartada de todo, sobre uno de los montes más altos de la región. Detrás de ella había un establo donde se oía que una yegua gemía a considerable volumen

- ¡Rin, tráeme otro paño limpio y más agua!- decía una mujer con cabellos blancos y ojos verdes cristalinos, que ayudaba a la yegua a parir en ese momento...

- ¡Si mami!- contesto una niña de cabellos hasta la cintura, Rubios y con unos ojos azules como el cielo. Con tan solo 6 años de edad...

La niña corrió a seguir las instrucciones que le había dado su madre, y lo más rápido que pudo, corrió hacia donde su madre y le llevo lo que le habían pedido.

Pasaron casi 15 min y la yegua finalmente dio a luz a un potro de pelaje negro como la noche, pero con un su crespa blanca al igual que su cola, con ojos cafés oscuros, casi negros...

-! kyaaaaa, que bonito es el hijo de kokoro mami ¡.- decía la pequeña que había presenciado el momento en que aquel potro había salido del vientre de su madre.

- Si tienes razón mi vida.- decía la mujer admirando a ambos animales...

- sabes... Este potro te lo quiero regalar hija. Dijo la mujer viendo a la niña tan hipnotizada por la belleza del animalito.

- e-enserio mami?! .- decía la niña con una cara llena de felicidad y emoción.

- si mi amor, me ayudaste a traerlo al mundo, por lo tanto este caballo es tuyo y de kokoro.- dijo la mujer de cabellos plateados mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa a su pequeña, quien salto de felicidad agradeciéndole por el caballo tan hermoso...

En eso notaron que el potro ya se había parado sobre sus patas.

- increíble, ninguno de los caballos se había puesto de píe en tan poco tiempo.- dijo la mujer muy sorprendida...

- Eso quiere decir que es un caballito muy fuerte ¿Verdad que si mami?- decía la pequeña con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- si mi amor, así como tu.- dijo la mujer correspondiendo de la misma manera a su sonrisa.

La pequeña no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa al igual que no pudo evitar gritar de la emoción al saber que su madre le había regalado un ser de inmensa belleza.

-bueno lo siguiente es alimentar al nuevo bebe ^^.- dijo con extrema dulzura, la mujer de pelo gris largo a su pequeña niña, quien sin dudarlo corrió a la cocina y prendió la lumbre de las estufa para después colocar una olla llena de leche sobre la llama, seguido de esto se dirigió a la sección de la alacena donde su madre solía colocar las mamilas especiales para crías de caballo recién llegadas al mundo.

Tomo la primera que vio y se dedicó a lavarla y secarla, en cuanto a cabo se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina, apago la lumbre y con extremo cuidado deposito la olla en la mesa procurando evitar el contacto con la parte baja de la olla, con la intención de impedir que el extremo calor de la olla, tocara la sensible y banca piel de sus brazos.

Cuando dejo la olla en la mesa se dispuso a vertir la leche caliente en la mamila con extremo cuidado evitando quemarse o derramarla.

Una vez que lo logro, cerró la botella y se dirigió nuevamente al establo donde su madre terminaba de limpiar a la cría y a la yegua.

-Aquí está la leche mami.- dijo la pequeña mientras le extendía en sus manos la mamila a la mujer de cabellos grises.

-Gracias mi amor...pero quiero que tú le des primero.-

-¿Enserio? ¿Puedo darle mamila al caballo?- cuestiono la pequeña con un tono de increíble inocencia.

-Si amor, es tu caballo ahora, por lo tanto debes darle de comer.- respondió la mujer con una sonrisa en su rostro otorgándole la mamila a su pequeña, quien temerosa la tomo y se acercó a la yegua y al potro recién nacido.

A paso lento Rin se acercaba al caballo, con los brazos completamente extendidos hacia frente y sujetando con ambas manos la mamila. En su rostro se podía ver el nerviosismo que sentía con cada paso que daba.

-Kya!- grito la pequeña cuando la yegua le relincho con recelo al ver que se acercaba a su pequeña cría. Ante esto Rin cayó al suelo de centón y con su rostro al borde de las lágrimas, ya que no solo se había espantado, si no que pensaba que la yegua nunca le permitiría acercarse más al potro negro, justo cuando comenzó a sollozar el primer relinchado de un caballo recién nacido se hizo presente, lo cual obligo a Rin a levantar la cara y encontrarse con los ojos de un potro negro de cabellera blanca.

Rin se estremeció y aun en el suelo comenzó a avanzar para atrás, más se detuvo cuando aquel animal comenzó a olfatearla y a examinarla tratando de ver que era ella.

Cuando termino con su labor Rin recordó que aun llevaba la mamila en su mano derecha y la extendió con miedo hacia el hocicó del animal.

Después de unos segundos sin movimiento, Rin sintió aun con los ojos cerrados, como el potro comenzaba a mordisquear torpemente el chupete de la mamila tratando de alcanzar aquel líquido que se veía delicioso ante los ojos del animal.

-Eh?- exclamo rin cuando vio que efectivamente el potro estaba comiendo de la mamila sin soltarla, ante esto Rin tomo confianza y con cuidado de no mover mucho la botella y asustar al potrillo, se levantó del suelo, notando que el caballo tenía la misma estatura que ella.

Así pasaron como 15 min y el potro ya había arrasado con el tibio contenido de la botella, a lo que Rin no pudo evitar sonreír.

Después de que el potro termino de comer, tomo la iniciativa de acariciar a la criatura, sin embargo este se asustó y relincho nuevamente retrocediendo, haciendo caer de nueva cuenta a Rin al suelo.

Rin comenzó a llorar de nuevo, al ver el rechazo hacia ella por parte del pequeño caballo.

Cuando de pronto, sintió como el potro se acercaba más a ella (o bueno por lo menos escuchaba el sonar de sus cascos) para después sentir como el potro con su hocico le daba una pequeña caricia en una de sus mejillas. Ante esto Rin abrió los ojos en una mueca de confusión. El potro retrocedió uno paso sin dejar de ver fijamente a Rin. Esto le dio más seguridad a la niña, quien tímidamente acerco su mano a la cabeza del caballo y comenzó a acariciarlo con movimientos nerviosos y delicados. El potro no se movió, no emitió ningún sonido, solo se le quedaba viendo a Rin fijamente, la pequeña tomo más confianza y se acercó aún más y comenzó acariciar el lomo del esplendoroso animal, con delicadeza para regresar a su cabeza y plantar un tierno besito en la frente del animal.

El animal ante esa caricia emitió un pequeño relinchado y froto su cabeza contra el cuerpo de la niña, lo que provoco que Rin sonriera.

-¡Mira! parece que le has caído muy bien, mi amor.- exclamo la mama de la pequeña con una sonrisa muy grande.

-¡Si mira mami!- contesto Rin devolviendo la sonrisa a su madre.

La mujer se acercó para acariciar la cabeza de su pequeña y mirar con dulzura como comenzaba de nuevo a acariciar a su pequeño caballo mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-Nee Rin-chan ¿Cómo piensas llamarlo?- pregunto la mujer al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña.

-Hummm ¡tienes razón! Aunque a decir verdad no tengo ninguna idea.- contesto la pequeña poniendo en su rostro una expresión de:

"que baka soy, un nombre es muy importante".

Rin se quedó pensativa unos cuantos minutos para después cambiar su expresión a una de alegría, acompañada de unos cuantos brincos.

-! Ya se mama ¡Se llamara kiseki

-muy buena elección mi niña...-dijo la madre de Rin con una sonrisa

Aquella conmovedora escena fue interrumpida con el estruendoso sonido de puerta.

La mujer acudió a ver el motivo del escándalo, al abrir la puerta se encontró con quien menos esperaba ver...

-K-Kaname-sempai !¡

En la entrada de la puerta estaba un hombre bien parecido de cabellos negros, ojos de color miel, la tez blanca y portaba un traje negro, con una chaqueta de cuero, botas y pantalón de mezclilla. A su lado había un gran perro labrador negro..

-Me entere de que su "lifer" a nacido, ¿Sabes lo que significa no?

-pero ella es una niña, ¡Solo tiene 6 años y la criatura solo tiene unos minutos!

-Reglas son reglas, sabes muy bien que como bruja de la luna y como buena servidora de ella, que tienes que enviarla a ella y su caballo al campo de concentración. Yo tampoco quise mandar a mi pequeño, pero es así o puedes esperar a que vengan, te maten y se los lleven a la fuerza...

-Pero ... Ella no es como los demás

-El consejo lo tiene más que claro. Con más razón tiene que ser llevada.

Rinto está en el carruaje, está esperando a Rin para que vayan juntos...

-Está bien...

Ese día...

La vida cambio por completo para Rin y Len ...

To be continue


End file.
